The Doctor vs Twilight
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: The Tenth Doctor is bored and looking for Rose. When he finds her, she's reading teen fiction, and asks him to read it too. How will he react to Twilight?


"Rose?" The Doctor stuck his head in the door to the swimming pool, expecting to find his blond companion in her usual spot under the harvested sunlight in her pink bikini and sunglasses. But the pool was empty and the water was still. No Rose, and no bikini, "Where is she?" He asked himself. "Rose? Rose where are you?" The Doctor peeked in all the various rooms of the TARDIS, but she was nowhere to be found. Not in the library, not in the consol room, and not in the green house. The Doctor ran his fingers through his messy brown hair until it stuck up in random directions and he spun in a few frustrated circles in the hall, trying to figure out where she could be. If he misplaced another companion, he'd never forgive himself.

Finally, he found her in her bedroom, curled up on the blue bedspread with a book in her hands, "There you are!" He exclaimed when he came in.

Rose looked up briefly and said, "You look like Einstein." She went back to her book.

"Hey, Einstein really knew how to party." The Doctor said as he sat down on the end of her bed. She didn't acknowledge his joke, and this frustrated him a bit, "What are you reading?" He asked, trying to see the title of the book. All he could see was the cover art; a picture of a pale set of hands holding a red apple.

"It's called Twilight," she didn't look up, "I picked it up the last time we stopped in 2005. It just came out in that time." She went back to silently reading.

The Doctor could only endure the silence for so long, "What's it about?"

Rose sighed and marked her place. She put the book aside and looked up at her curious space man, "You're bored, aren't you?"

The Doctor sighed, "Yeah, a little."

"Here," Rose picked the book back up, "I'm rereading it right now, so I can guess you can borrow it." She placed the book in The Doctor's long, slender fingers.

"Ok, we have all of time and space to discover, I tell you I'm bored and you give me," The Doctor turned the book over in his hands, "Teen fiction?"

"Yes. Let me know how you like it." Rose tossed her blond hair and settled back on the blue pillows with another book, "I know you're a speed-reader, so it shouldn't take you too long. Then we can go visit an ancient civilization, or a future one, if you like."

The Doctor sighed and adjusted himself on the bed, folding his red conversed feet up under him and opened the book up to chapter one.

*Thirty minutes later*

"Doctor, no! Give it back!" Rose was yelling in a desperate attempt to get her favorite book back.

The Doctor was hanging out the door of the TARDIS, one arm outstretched to hold Rose back, the other dangling the Twilight book over the unfolding supernova below, "Rose, I'm saving the world, step back!"

Rose pushed harder against the hand holding her back, "Doctor, that's MY property! Give it back to me!" She stamped her foot hard on the metal floor of the alien ship.

The Doctor didn't even answer her, he just let go of the novel and the girl. Rose rushed forward and hung out the door to watch her favorite book fall. The Twilight book fluttered a few feet before turning straight to ashes and disintegrating right into the supernova. Rose hung her head and shuffled back into the TARDIS, "You should be thanking me; I just saved your life. That was total rubbish! I've met REAL vampires and they most certainly do NOT sparkle, eat animals, or fall in love with humans."

Rose glared at him, "That was my book! You have a massive library; you should know how valuable books are!" She smacked his chest and put her hands on her hips.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I do know. And I'll get you a new favorite possession." The Doctor reached into a cabinet under the consol and pulled out a copy of Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing'. He handed it to Rose, "Here; THIS is literature. Read it, live it, love it."

Rose glared at him and spun on her heels, stomping off to her room. The Doctor tried not to laugh and called after her, "Read fast! We'll be landing in 2011 Omaha soon! They have an awesome zoo, and I want to see some monkeys!"


End file.
